


Способный ученик

by Lumafreak



Series: Тёмная сторона [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Death Eaters, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of freaking mind, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В СОАВТОРСТВЕ С Nancy Nancy</p><p>Оливер из другого мира, к которому Флинт не принадлежит: "святоша" из Ордена с однобокими идеалами и верой в Светлую сторону. Маркус для него лишь бездушный монстр, с чем невозможно смириться. Как убедить Вуда в обратном? Как пробиться через его недоверие и презрение, не испачкав в собственной грязи, не поставив на одну ступень с собой? Никак. Вуд оказался слишком способным учеником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый. Раздевай и властвуй

 

Бар "Лапки арахнида" снискал репутацию злачного места еще задолго до Второй магической: здесь неизменно собирались неблагонадежные и сочувствующие им, звучали заклинания, классифицированные как темные, и результат — регулярно устраивались рейды. Однако, как и в случае с рядом магазинов в Косом переулке, толку от этого было мало. Когда авроры появлялись на пороге, от здешней постоянной публики не оставалось и аппарационного следа. В условиях набирающей обороты войны находиться здесь и вовсе стало крайне опасно.

Оливера, казалось, это волновало мало. Он уверенно зашел внутрь и прошел к свободному столику, провожаемый взглядами посетителей. Едва он сел, к нему подошел преклонных лет волшебник и, склонив свою основательно поредевшую голову, поинтересовался:

— Что мистер желает? — удивительно, но в этом обращении явственно прозвучала насмешка. Оливер мотнул головой, давая понять, что еще не определился с заказом, но тот не спешил отходить. Тогда Вуд, вздохнув, произнес:

— Стакан огневиски.

— Что? — ехидно переспросил тот, приложил ладонь к уху и чуть склонился вперед. Его несвежее дыхание коснулось лица Оливера, и тот, невольно поморщившись, немного отодвинулся. — Сливочного пива для юного волшебника?

— Огневиски, — отрывисто повторил Вуд. Он не собирался уходить отсюда, как бы ему ни показывали свое пренебрежение.

Тот хмыкнул и отошел, давая Оливеру возможность осмотреться. Вот уж точно не кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью, где он предпочитал встречаться с друзьями по Хогвартсу, и не "Три метлы", куда они неизменно заглядывали потом. Темная магия, как подумал Вуд, оставляла свой опечаток и на помещениях, где она звучала: серые, словно давящие стены, разросшаяся паутина в углу, кривые улыбки немногочисленных посетителей. Несмотря на то, что не было холодно, Оливера неожиданно охватил озноб: он удержался от того, чтобы обхватить себя руками, поджал губы и склонил голову, уставившись на столешницу.

— Вуд? — раздалось совсем рядом, и Оливер, едва заметно вздрогнув, медленно поднял глаза: растянутые в ухмылке губы, черные, как угли, глаза, нахмуренные брови и копна смоляных волос — Флинт собственной персоной нависал над ним, держа в руках большую кружку пива. Оливер пробежался взглядом по его крепкосложенной фигуре, отмечая изменения, произошедшие за последний год, что они не виделись: Маркус стал еще шире в плечах, а весь его вид — массивные высокие ботинки, потертые рваные джинсы и не менее потертая кожанка — гармонично вписывались в окружающую угрожающую обстановку.

— Флинт, — презрительно поджав губы, бросил Оливер.

Маркус стукнул кружкой по столу и без разрешения приземлился на стул, стоящий напротив.

— Кажется, птичка залетела не в свое гнездышно, — развязно протянул он, откинувшись на спинку.

— Какая я тебе птичка? — огрызнулся Оливер, зыркнув на Флинта.

Тот осклабился — гнусно и недобро.

— Петух гриффиндорский. Наверняка думаешь, что, сунувшись сюда один, поступил смело, — с непрекрытой насмешкой и пренебрежением пояснил Маркус, делая глоток из кружки.

Оливер сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как с появлением Флинта тут же стал терять самообладание. Нельзя было позволять эмоциям взять верх над разумом. Он обхватил обеими руками принесенный бокал виски, прищурился и сказал, четко выделяя интонацией слова:

— Иди нахуй, Флинт.

Маркус смотрел на него пару секунд, не мигая, а потом откинул голову и громко расхохотался. Вдруг он замолк и резко подался вперед.

— Смерть не так страшна, как кажется, особенно, когда сознательно ее ищешь, — прошелестел он, почти наклоняясь к уху Оливера. — Правда, не уверен, что тебе дадут умереть так просто. Ты представляешь себе, как действует заклинание гниения, например?

— Гниения? — переспросил Оливер и хмыкнул, качнув головой, словно Флинт неудачно пошутил сейчас. Он сделал глоток огневиски и подержал его во рту, прежде чем сглотнуть. — Ваши методы? — насмешливо спросил он наконец и сжал бокал в руке, скрывая нервную дрожь в пальцах.

— Какой догадливый мальчик, — безэмоционально прокомментировал Флинт, но, несмотря на отсутствие насмешки в голосе, его провокация достигла цели.

Оливер сощурил глаза и протянул, безуспешно пытаясь скопировать интонацию Маркуса:

— А плохие мальчики рано или поздно будут целоваться с дементорами.

Маркус смерил его фальшиво-сочувствующим взглядом:

— Ты что-то совсем стал плох, Вуд. Сидишь тут, угрожаешь, — и он многозначительно замолчал.

Оливер раздраженно передернул плечами и проигнорировал его слова.

— А знаешь ли ты, что того человека, которого ты ищешь, тут нет сегодня. Более того, его предупредили. И сегодня тебя ждали. Так что не рассчитывай уйти так просто, — Маркус говорил с живым интересом, словно его вся эта ситуация очень забавляла. — Видишь того парня у стойки? — он снова наклонился вперед и спросил заговорщическим шепотом.

Оливер нехотя кивнул.

— А вот тех двоих в углу?

Вуд завертел головой, и Флинт шикнул на него.

— Спокойней. Не надо раньше времени их провоцировать.

Оливер вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки и снова вцепился в бокал. Осушив его в пару глотков, он прижал ладонь ко рту и так и застыл, смотря, как загипнотизированный, Флинту в глаза.

— Что, больше не огрызнешься в ответ? — тот удивленно поднял брови. — Не посоветуешь мне заткнуться? Нет?

Оливер остался неподвижен. Лишь моргнул пару раз растерянно да руку опустил, засунув в карман и сжав пальцами палочку. Нет, он знал, куда шел, но то, что его здесь уже будут ждать, заставило действительно испугаться по-настоящему, потому что он был один против группы темных волшебников.

— Правильно, — довольно заключил Маркус, делая несколько жадных глотков пива. — Иногда лучше держать язык за зубами. Особенно, когда твоя жизнь зависит от давнего врага, — он смерил Оливера многозначительным взглядом.

Оливер провел языком по пересохшим в один миг губам и перевел взгляд на дверь, оценивая расстояние, а заодно и свои шансы на побег. Краем глаза он отметил, что волшебник у бара, чье лицо было скрыто мантией, провел рукой по боку, словно подбираясь к палочке. Оливер напряженно замер, поджал губы и снова посмотрел на Флинта, развалившегося на стуле так, словно это место принадлежало ему. Тот смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым торжеством во взгляде.

— И, — Оливер кашлянул, чувствуя, что горло сжало от тревоги, — чего тебе надо от меня, Флинт?

— Мне от тебя? — Маркус снова рассмеялся, зло и как-то надрывно. — С чего бы это? Это тебе надо, чтобы я вывел тебя отсюда.

— Ни за что не поверю, — медленно, чеканя каждое слово, произнес Оливер, — что ты готов мне помочь по доброте душевной.

— Надо же, оказывается, в этой гриффиндорской башке еще сохранились зачатки разума, — делано-изумленно произнес Маркус, а Оливеру осталось только проглотить оскорбление.

— Хватит паясничать, — прервал он Флинта и повторил, наклоняясь вперед. — Что тебе надо?

— Не хнычь, Вудди, — издевательски бросил Маркус, прищурившись и пристально всматриваясь в лицо Оливера. — Не буду скрывать, у меня свой интерес. Другое дело, что у тебя все равно выбор не велик. Либо я, либо они, — он задумчиво обрисовал пальцем край бокала, огляделся по сторонам и снова пытливо уставился на Вуда. — Осталось решить, что для тебя предпочтительней.

Оливер сглотнул. Ситуация приобрела совершенно дрянной оборот. Он рассчитывал, что легко и быстро справиться с этим делом в одиночку, а в итоге сам попал в нехилую передрягу. Он не был уверен, что довериться Флинту стало бы хорошей идеей. Тот вполне мог блефовать. В конце концов, он сам мог все это подстроить. Ладонь уже покалывало, так сильно он сжал палочку. Черт возьми, да он даже щит толковый поставить не сумеет — потенциальных противников было слишком много. Компания слева разразилась громким гоготом, и Оливер вздрогнул.

— Хорошо, — он шумно сглотнул. — Но, может, предварительно озвучишь, что ты стребуешь с меня за помощь?

Маркус расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Не больше, чем ты можешь мне предложить. Решайся, Вуд. Время стоит галлеонов.

Оливер коротко кивнул.

— Каков твой план? — сипло спросил он.

— Мы встаем, — Маркус замолчал и задумчиво погладил подбородок под напряженным взглядом Оливера, — и уходим отсюда, — уверенно закончил он.

— Что? — Оливер мотнул головой и соскочил места. Стул с противным звуком проехался ножками по полу, и гул разговоров тут же умолк.

— Сядь, — отрывисто бросил Маркус. Вся веселье моментально исчезло из его голоса, и это было так неожиданно, что Оливер, послушавшись, сел. — Мы встанем и уйдем отсюда, — повторил он еле слышно. Уголки его губ дернулись в неком подобии улыбки, а скорее — оскале.

— Каким это образом мы просто встанем и уйдем? — упрямо переспросил Вуд. — Если ты говоришь, что эти все только и ждут момента, чтобы меня заавадить.

— Если бы заавадить, — Маркус достал пачку сигарет и, выбив одну, прикурил, чиркнув зажигалкой. — Скорее, что похуже.

— Это маггловское, — неожиданно сказал Оливер, прикипев взглядом к губам, сжимающим фильтр.

— И что? — удивленно переспросил тот, и он отрицательно мотнул головой. — Да, это маггловское. И да, мы просто уйдем. Потому что никто не будет пытаться задержать меня.

— А ты тут что-то вроде крутого босса? — Оливер скептически хмыкнул.

— Да уж не такая мелкая сошка, как ты в Ордене, — парировал Флинт, стряхивая пепел с сигареты прямо на грязный пол.

Оливер снова было дернулся встать, но с трудом сдержал яростный порыв под тяжелым взглядом Маркуса.

— Для Ордена важен каждый светлый волшебник в равной степени. У каждого своя немаловажная роль, — запальчиво выпалил он.

— Ой, какой же байдой тебе забили голову, — усмехнулся Маркус, в очередной раз затягиваясь и выпуская кольца дыма. — Ты действительно искренне веришь в свою незаменимость и значимость? — неподдельная досада отразилась на его лице, правда, всего на долю секунды, вновь сменившись равнодушно-презрительным выражением. — Никому ты не сдался, Вудди, — словно подтверждая свои слова, он непонятно откуда взявшейся в его руке палочкой повел в воздухе. — На тебе даже "следилок" нет.

— Какая же ты все-таки сука, Флинт, — устало выдохнул Оливер, окончательно сдаваясь. Его вдруг затопило такое безразличие, что сил оспаривать слова Маркуса и что-то доказывать не было.

Маркус пожал плечами и, затушив сигарету о край столешницы, поднялся. Оливер не успел ничего сказать, как Флинт дернул его за шиворот, заставляя тоже встать, и громко воскликнул:

— Ну-ка, повтори, что ты сказал, дятел?! Мой байк — это груда бесполезного железа?!

Оливер на пару секунд растерялся, но быстро сообразил, что к чему и, включившись в игру, задиристо протянул Флинту в лицо:

— Металлолома, Флинтус. Ме-тал-ло-ло-ма. Ты, небось, даже такого слова не знаешь?

— Я тебя сейчас заставлю вылизать его шины, мудила, — пообещал Маркус, потащив его к выходу.

Так, спотыкаясь и переругиваясь, они добрались до двери. Оливер в последний раз незаметно скосил взгляд в ту сторону, где сидел незнакомец, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном мантии, а пальцы то и дело тянулись к палочке — того и след простыл. Вуд нахмурился и даже забыл парировать очередным оскорблением слова Флинта, и тот еще раз с силой тряхнул его. Так, что зубы клацнули.

— Поосторожней, — прошипел Оливер, споткнувшись о порог, но Флинт, не затормозив ни на секунду, буквально выволок его наружу.

Через пару метров он резко остановился, и Оливер по инерции впечатался в него с такой силой, что Маркус раздраженно зашипел.

— Что, совсем плохо с координацией стало? — бросил он, впрочем, его оскорблению не хватало эмоциональности, которой с лихвой было в баре. Вуд даже не отреагировал на это. Он, счастливый, что удалось выйти из бара без особых проблем, хлопнул Флинта по плечу и круто развернулся.

— Все. Я пошел, — уверенно заявил он, но тут Маркус снова ухватил его за ворот рубашки.

— Куда это собрался? Я тебя не отпускал, — заявил он.

Оливер покосился на него через плечо и дернулся вперед, но Флинт даже не ослабил хватку, а ворот больно впился в горло.

— Ладно, Флинтус, — недовольно сказал Вуд, оставив попытки высвободиться. — Так что тебе надо? Я-то думал, с твоей стороны это был неожиданный приступ альтруизма.

— Я еще не решил, — отрезал Маркус, и Оливер предпринял еще одну попытку.

— Так давай я пока домой, а ты подумаешь, — он даже улыбнулся — широко и жизнерадостно, но Флинт только поморщился.

— Да, конечно, Вудди, — скептически произнес он и тут же добавил. — Ты едешь со мной.

— Чего? Куда это? — Оливер нахмурился, вмиг становясь серьезным.

— Ты мне должен. Помнишь? Или Гриффиндор сейчас обмельчал и слово свое не держит? — Флинт еще раз тряхнул его и отпустил, сделав шаг к мотоциклу, блестящему в свете фонаря хромированными боками.

Разумом Оливер понимал, что это очередная дешевая провокация, и ехать куда-то с Флинтом было бы верхом глупости с его стороны, но нездоровое любопытство и желание что-то доказать ему, да и себе тоже, подталкивали к очередной глупости.

— Едем, — сообщил он уверенно.

Флинт перекинул одну ногу через сиденье и, повернув голову, выжидательно посмотрел на Оливера.

— Тебе особое приглашение нужно? — поторопил он, и Вуд, неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу, живо оседлал мотоцикл. Устроившись за Флинтом, он неуверенно положил ладони ему на талию.

В этот момент дверь бара с шумом распахнулась, и Маркус рванул с места.

— Держись крепче, — бросил он через плечо.

Оливеру пришлось прильнуть к флинтовской спине и крепко сжать пальцами куртку, чтобы не упасть: в считанные минуты они вылетели на шоссе, и дыхание перехватило от скорости. В ушах свистело, в глазах рябило от мелькающих огоньков, но ощущения были потрясающи, словно он снова сел на метлу и поднялся в воздух.

От Флинта пахло табаком, алкоголем и отчего-то больницей. Прижиматься к нему было сомнительным удовольствием. Оливеру казалось, что он весь превратился в комок нервов, но, что было странно, вместо ожидаемого дискомфорта и отвращения, эта вынужденная близость лишь смущала, а тем самым, раздражала его. Может, дело было в том, что он абсолютно не представлял, куда Флинт везет его и чего потребует. Но быть обязанным ему хотелось меньше всего.

— Расслабься, а? — расслышал сквозь гул ветра в ушах он голос Маркуса. — Оправдываешь свою фамилию. Как деревянный, — Оливер хотел было огрызнуться в ответ, но вместо этого шумно выдохнул и ослабил хватку.

Неожиданно Маркус дернул какой-то рычаг, мотоцикл оторвался от асфальта и стал набирать высоту. Оставшийся путь они ехали в молчании.

Оливер увлекся ощущением того, как ветер знакомо бьет в лицо, заставляя жмуриться и невольно улыбаться, а также тем, как его пальцы крепко вцепились в кожанку Флинта, а очередные резкие виражи в воздухе заставляли вжаться в его спину. Только когда они начали спускаться, он вспомнил, что даже не пытался запомнить дорогу.

На земле он вновь почувствовал себя неуверенно, но улизнуть от Флинта больше не пытался. Оливер шумно выдохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, и немигающе уставился на Маркуса. Тот мотнул головой и решительным шагом направился к двери многоэтажного дома, даже не поворачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что Вуд следует за ним. Они поднялись по лестнице, и Маркус звякнул ключами, а Оливер продолжал крутить головой, словно пытался показать своим поведением, что его мало интересует, что сейчас происходит. Маркус хмыкнул и пропустил его вперед, так и не сказав ни слова.

Оливер замер на пороге, когда его шеи коснулось чужое дыхание:

— Ну и как тебе обстановка?

Вуд дернулся в сторону и, пытаясь замаскировать это резкое движение, потянулся, хрустнув позвонками, и завертел головой с возросшим энтузиазмом:

— Для тебя здесь довольно-таки мило, — наконец ответил он, с трудом подобрав определение. Здесь было скучно. Комната была словно нежилой, несмотря на сваленный по углам хлам и продавленный диван с покосившимся столиком в центре. Флинт, как предположил Оливер, на самом деле не жил здесь, а пережидал, когда необходимо было затаиться.

— Мило? — Маркус прижался спиной к стене и снова закурил. — Неожиданное определение.

Оливер передернул плечами и почесал затылок:

— Ну, предположим, я ожидал увидеть пентаграммы на полу, черные метки посреди комнаты и портрет Темного Лорда в углу, — огрызнулся он. — Вот это было бы по-твоему.

Флинт обреченно вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, при этом не выкинув сигарету, а зажав ее между указательным и средним пальцем. После этого он затянулся и прошел к шкафу.

— Не против перейти на что-нибудь покрепче? — спросил он, доставая бутылку виски.

Оливер, напряженно ожидающий все это время ответа на свое откровенное хамство, неожиданно начал раздражаться. Он поджал губы, подошел к дивану и сел на самый край.

— Давай, — обронил он.

Флинт следом за бутылкой достал и пару залапанных стаканов из мутного стекла. Поставив их на низкий столик перед Оливером, он скинул со стула вещи на пол и сел напротив.

— За встречу, Вуд? — насмешливо предложил он, разлив виски по стаканам.

— За то, чтобы она была последней, — в тон ему ответил Оливер, отсалютовал бокалом и пригубил напиток.

— Ты так надеешься, что я убью тебя? — хмыкнул Маркус, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Убьешь? — Оливер фыркнул в стакан и прищурился, глядя на Маркуса. — А напоить сначала — это жест милосердия? Чтобы я к тому моменту уже слабо соображал? — шутка на самом деле была не смешной, особенно, если припомнить те колдографии с жертвами Пожирателей, что он видел, но его так и подначивало неумно шутить, словно они по-прежнему были в школе, и максимум, что Флинт может себе позволить, это наградить парой ударов, да каким-нибудь не слишком значительным проклятьем, которое мадам Помфри вылечила бы на раз-два.

— Да, планирую пытать, долго и мучительно, а алкоголь вроде анестезии, — усмехнулся Маркус, внимательно разглядывая Оливера. За те пару лет, что они не виделись после школы, тот почти не изменился. Только морщинки у глаз стали заметнее, а на впалых щеках четко выделялась щетина. Маркус остановил взгляд на плотно сжатых губах и вспомнил, что в школе считал улыбку Вуда излишней счастливой — она и правда всегда была широкой, беззаботной, щедрой и неприкрытой. Вуд вообще не скупился на эмоции. Он громко смеялся, откинув голову назад и обнажая острый кадык, он яростно спорил, размахивая руками и хмурясь, стараясь выглядеть строже, а когда злился, лез драться и матерился, не отставая в сквернословии от самого Маркуса. Но сейчас Вуд походил на застывшую ледяную фигуру. Он вроде бы и улыбался, но как-то закрыто и отстраненно. Словно в самом Вуде что-то надломилось, и он больше не открывался с такой легкостью людям, как раньше. Маркус мотнул головой и уткнулся взглядом в стакан. Внезапная резкая боль заставила руку дернуться, он зашипел, отставляя бокал, и прижал другую руку к левому предплечью.

Оливер и сам от себя не ожидал той злости, с которой он смерил шипящего от боли Флинта. Не было и сомнений, что там было: уродливая татуировка — знак принадлежности убийцам.

— Хозяин зовет? — с каким-то отчаянным весельем спросил он, и, когда Маркус поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, криво усмехнулся. — Нравится быть рабом, Маркус?

— Заткнись, — прошипел тот сквозь зубы, преодолевая боль. — Ты ничего не знаешь и не тебе меня судить, — он торопливо закатал рукав, открывая взгляду воспаленную кожу с въевшейся в нее краской метки. Торопливо достав из кармана палочку и едва не подвывая от боли, он крепко сжал кулак и вытянул руку перед собой. Мелькнула короткая вспышка, заставившая на мгновение зажмуриться, послышалось едва различимое бормотание, и Маркус облегченно откинулся на спинку стула. — Мало кого интересует, что мне нравится, — добавил он после долго молчания. — Но это, — он покосился на метку, — не самый худший вариант, поверь.

Оливер покачал головой, ничуть не впечатленный этой речью. Он вдруг резко отставил стакан и наклонился вперед, поставив локти на стол.

— А тем, кого убиваешь, ты даешь хоть какой-то шанс? Хотя бы такое право выбора, как было у тебя?

Он скользнул взглядом по руке Маркуса: метка выглядела отвратительно, даже если не знать ее смысла.

— Скольких ты уже убил, Маркус? — Оливер говорил быстро и очень тихо. Он шептал и усмехался нервно, не отрывая взгляда от Флинта. Маркус сжал зубы и выдохнул, как будто в любой момент был готов кинуть в него Аваду Кедавру. Оливер снова усмехнулся и взял стакан, сделал глоток и поморщился — по телу вниз пошла горячая волна, словно выстрелила, затапливая собой грудь. — Моя сестра, например? Не ты это сделал?

— Нет, не я, — выплюнул Маркус зло и прищурился. — А скольких я уже убил, тебе лучше не знать, — он тоже дернулся вперед и оперся одной рукой на стол — теперь его лицо было совсем близко от лица Оливера. — Обделаешься, — Вуд непроизвольно дернулся назад, но Маркус успел ухватить его за воротник, удерживая на месте. — Тш-ш-ш, не дергайся. Без резких движений, а то я нервный последнее время.

Оливер замер на пару мгновений, а потом отшатнулся, так что воротник больно впился в шею. Маркус, не отпуская, потянулся вперед, сметая бутылку с виски и стаканы со стола. Резко запахло алкоголем. Оливер побледнел, на его скулах вспыхнули лихорадочные пятна румянца, и он вцепился Маркусу в запястье, пытаясь высвободиться. Флинт был явно зол и не собирался так просто спускать ему с рук все то, что Вуд успел ему сказать. До этой встречи Оливер думал, что уже ничто не сможет выбить его из равновесия. После смерти Аманды что-то словно сломалось в нем, его давило чувство вины и злости на себя. За то, что и предположить не мог, что на их дом нападут, и вместо того, чтобы быть рядом, развлекался в "Трех метлах" с друзьями; что сестре пришлось тщетно звать его, пока вспышка заклинания не остановила ее жизнь. Оливер искал наказания, но сейчас, глядя в почти черные глаза Флинта, он со всей болезненной четкостью осознал, что хочет жить, пусть и с неугасающим чувством вины.

— Думаешь, ты бы смог ее спасти? — словно прочитав его мысли и справившись с неконтролируемой вспышкой ярости, снова заговорил Маркус. — Черта с два. Умер бы вместе с ней, — голос его звучал глухо и равнодушно, но вот взгляд — он не выражал сочувствия, нет, но... Флинт понимал. — Я давно за тобой наблюдаю: в Орден вступил, в рейды ходишь, под заклятья подставляешься... Не надо искать смерти, Вуд, она и так повсюду, рядом каждую минуту. И дальше будет хуже. Все те, кого ты когда-то знал, кем дорожил, кого любил, рано или поздно умрут в этой ебанной безжалостной бойне, — Маркус наконец отпустил его и отстранился, с сожалением оглядел осколки на полу и потерянную выпивку.

— Тебе-то что? Это ведь такие, как ты, и убивают, не глядя, — Оливер чувствовал, что Флинту все равно, и это бесило еще больше. Его то кидало в жар, и душный страх сжимал горло, то начинала разбирать ярость. — Она, блять, еще ребенком была. В Хогвартс пойти мечтала, просила научить ее играть в квиддич, — Маркус безразлично смотрел на него, и Оливер сорвался на крик. — Тебе похуй, да? А для меня это значило очень много.

— Думаешь, ты один такой? Кто кого-то потерял? — рыкнул Маркус, тоже повышая голос. — Думаешь, такие, как ты, святые?! Или, по-твоему, убийство, подкрепленное особыми мотивами, сильно отличается от убийства, как ты говоришь, не глядя. Думаешь, если бы у тебя не было выбора, убить или нет, моральные страдания как-то облегчили твою жизнь? Сделали бы чище твою душу? — он вскочил с места и, подобрав с пола куртку, стал шариться по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Нет, Вуд. Все убийцы в одинаковой степени достойны наказания — и раскаивающиеся, и нет. Потому что людей уже не вернешь. Светлая сторона не безгрешна. Только она, называя нас монстрами, прикрывается за фальшивой моралью. В этой войне не важны люди, ни одной из сторон, — Маркус наконец извлек из кармана помятую пачку сигарет и сунул одну в рот.

— Только есть те, кто это начал, Флинт. И это был ваш Великий Темный Лорд, перед которым вы все, такие гордые и свободолюбивые, ползаете на коленях в своих парадных мантиях. А ты, в следующий раз направляя палочку на кого-нибудь, у кого нет ни шанса на спасение, оправдывай себя этим. Что никто не безгрешен.

Оливеру раньше казалось, что он научился видеть Маркуса насквозь еще со времен их противостояния, которое сейчас в свете последних событий выглядело детской забавой. И он, несмотря на то, что никогда не перед кем не признавал это, научился уважать его, не взирая на паршивый характер Флинта, больные удары, низкие шутки и презрение, которое они выливали друг на друга. Они были слишком похожи в этой своей тяге к победе во всем. И сейчас Оливер чувствовал себя так, словно Флинт предал его. Словно тот не имел права оказаться хуже, чем Вуд мог ему простить.

— Те, кто начал, те, кто кончил, — передразнил Маркус и закатил глаза. — Какая, блять, разница? Не надо слепо делить на черное и белое, плохое и хорошее, — он снова подошел к столу и присел на него лицом к Вуду, прикурил, зажал сигарету между губами и затянулся, упираясь ладонями в края столешницы.

Маркус продолжал разглядывать Оливера, ловил каждый его жест и взгляд, пытаясь понять в полной мере, что тот чувствует. Сам же он ощущал глухую пустоту внутри, как в высохшем колодце: обличительные слова Оливера проваливались внутрь и с оглушительным звоном отскакивали от дна. Он уже давно пережил подобную боль, которая сейчас жрала Вуда изнутри, он научился жить с этим, и сейчас сострадание было бы худшим, чем он мог помочь ему. Ярость, ненависть, злое отчаянье, безысходность — это были правильные чувства. Только они все еще заставляли Оливера жить, и Маркус понимал, что не в праве лишать его и этого. Пусть уж лучше Оливер и дальше видит одну сторону медали — благородную светлую сторону, страдающую от гнилых, жаждущих удовольствия от убийства и насилия Пожирателей. Лучше было бы так, но Маркус все равно продолжил:

— Ты так уверен в святости Дамблдора? Или Министерства? — он выдохнул дым сквозь зубы, прикусил фильтр зубами, словно задумавшись о чем-то, и продолжил: — Шанса на спасение нет ни у кого, попадись он вражеской стороне. Я видел, что делали Орденцы с некоторыми Пожирателями с той же жестокостью и беспощадностью, в которой ты обвиняешь мне подобных. Или ты считаешь, что они могут это делать, оправдывая себя желанием мести, а когда наоборот — это величайшее, непростительное преступление? — спросил он вкрадчиво.

— Мне вообще плевать, кто чем руководствуется. Я знаю, кому я хотел бы отомстить, — Оливер вдруг выхватил палочку и направил ее на Маркуса. — Хочу, чтобы ты сдох! — его лицо застыло, напоминая маску так ненавидимых им Пожирателей смерти. — Ну, что скажешь, Флинт? Не будешь просить меня пощадить тебя?

Маркус, застыв, смотрел на палочку, направленную прямо на него. Ни один мускул на его лице не дернулся. Когда он снова поднес сигарету ко рту, Оливер отшатнулся, продолжая удерживать его под прицелом. Рука его начала дрожать, и Флинт усмехнулся.

— Так чего ты ждешь? Подсказать, что надо произнести? Авада... — вкрадчиво начал он, но Оливер его перебил.

— Заткнись! — зло крикнул он. — Я, блять, убью тебя.

Маркус закатил глаза и вдруг резко бросился вперед. Он ударил Оливера по руке, и тот выронил палочку, но не успел даже дернуться за ней, как Маркус придавил его к дивану, с силой сжимая пальцы на его горле.

— Надо было убить меня сразу, как только тебе представилась такая возможность, Вуд, — и оттого, насколько безэмоционально он это сказал, Оливеру стало действительно страшно.

Вуд смотрел на него бешеными глазами, тяжело дышал, а на лбу у него выступила испарина. Казалось, он и в самом деле чокнулся. Маркус продолжал сжимать пальцы на его горле, наблюдая, как Оливера мгновенно затапливает паника, как он хватает ртом воздух, как взгляд его неверяще мечется по флинтовскому лицу, и он становится похожим на ребенка, неумеющего плавать и вдруг упавшего в ледяную воду в самом центре реки. Казалось, вот-вот, и он задохнется. Пальцы Маркуса разжались, и Вуд, натужно кашляя и шумно судорожно дыша, схватился за горло.

— Тш-ш-ш, — раздался вдруг голос Флинта над ухом, и Оливер инстинктивно дернулся, но тот придавил своим весом так, что было невозможно сдвинуться. — Тихо, Вуд. Я же просил не дергаться, — горячее дыхание опалило щеку, и Оливер закрыл глаза.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — тихо просипел он травмированным горлом.

— Я помню, — отозвался Маркус.

Где-то с минуту Оливер смотрел в потолок, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. Маркус и не думал отодвигаться. Он продолжал наваливаться на него и — Оливер чувствовал это — рассматривать. Ему было стыдно. Только за что именно он до конца не понимал: за свою истерику или за то, что не смог убить, чтобы отомстить. Постепенно дыхание его выравнивалось, и ситуация казалась все более сюрреалистичной. Абсолютно бредовой.

— Ты меня отпустишь? — Оливер поджал губы, упрямо не глядя на Флинта.

— Не сейчас, — Маркус провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, и Оливер потрясенно замер.

— Что ты делаешь? — он немного отстранился, насколько ему это было позволено, и повернул голову, избегая прикосновений, но Флинт тут же снова дернул его к себе.

— Не отстраняйся, — они встретились взглядами. Флинт усмехнулся, словно понял о нем что-то, чего и сам Оливер не знал. Он сглотнул предательский ком в горле, а Маркус, сцепив его запястья и удерживая их одной рукой, вжался в него, не позволяя делать никаких резких движений. — Ты ведь не настолько слаб, Вуд. Ты ведь на самом деле даже не сопротивляешься, — сделал он вывод, и Оливер дернулся с силой, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. На этот раз действительно пытаясь оттолкнуть.

Флинт на это только рассмеялся: смех его был грубым и хриплым, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

— Ты заставляешь меня убеждаться в моем предположении все больше, — протянул Маркус, больно сжимая его запястья. — Не надейся теперь так быстро сбежать от меня, — он вдруг склонил голову и коснулся губами открытой шеи, там, где пару минут назад находились его собственные пальцы и предположительно должны были через пару часов проявиться синяки.

Оливера затрясло от отвращения, но вместо того, чтобы снова попытаться вырваться, он замер.

— Что тебе нужно, Флинт? — сдавленно выдохнул он. — Ты не собираешься убивать меня, это я уже понял. Что тогда?

Но Флинт не ответил. Он продолжал исследовать шею Оливера губами — предельно нежно и осторожно прихватывая кожу, оставляя на ней влажные следы. Это было мучительнее любой боли, обезоруживало и ставило в тупик.

— Ты же умный мальчик, — издевательски ответил он ему и сжал зубами мочку уха. Оливер почувствовал, что сердце немедленно забилось как бешеное где-то в области живота. Его резко замутило, в ушах зашумело, будто это не сердце, а огромные барабаны выбивали чёткий ритм. И голос... — Такой покорный. Надо же.

Маркус развернул его лицо к себе и коснулся его губ в поцелуе. Оливер послушно приоткрыл рот, и тут Маркус дернулся. Он до боли вжал пальцы в его плечи и уставился в безучастное лицо Вуда, посмотрел в его полузакрытые глаза.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел он, и Оливер вздрогнул.

— То, чего ты хочешь.

— Решил разыграть из себя жертву? Не выйдет! — почему-то это разозлило Флинта еще больше. Он рывком притянул голову Оливера к себе и укусил за губу, скользнул ладонями по его шее, сжимая пальцы, и вдруг толкнулся бедрами. Оливера словно опалило жаром, он открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, и Маркус тут же скользнул языком ему в рот, целуя на этот раз агрессивно.

Это было безумием, но Оливер поддался на провокацию. Он ответил на поцелуй. Ответил пылко, со всей свойственной ему эмоциональностью, правда, тут же испугался своего собственного порыва — это же, мать его, Флинт — и мотнул головой, стремясь уйти от терзающих его рот губ. Чужие зубы скользнули по нижней губе, кожа на ней лопнула, и Оливер почувствовал, как по подбородку потекла кровь. Флинта это не остановило, кажется, наоборот раззадорило еще больше, потому что он чуть отстранился и слизал каплю широким движением языка. И тут Оливер сделал то, чего не ожидал сам от себя. Он поднял руку, запустил ее в жесткие волосы на затылке и Флинта и, резко дернув его голову вверх, впился зубами в оголившуюся шею. Флинт охнул от неожиданной боли, выругался и сам сильнее откинул голову, давая Оливеру больше простора для действий. И тот запечатлел еще пару ощутимых укусов на флинтовской шее, оставляя яркие полукружья зубов на коже.

Тогда Маркус схватил руками его рубашку и рванул, с корнем отрывая тут же разлетающиеся по сторонам пуговицы. Оливер засмеялся с надрывом, но смех этот, впрочем, быстро прервался, сменившись громким судорожным вдохом сквозь сжатые зубы, когда рука Маркуса, сжав короткие волосы на затылке Оливера, скользнула ниже и мягко, но настойчиво, начала поглаживать впадинку, там, где шея переходит в затылок.

В ответ Оливер запустил ладони Маркусу под джемпер, касаясь обнаженной кожи и плавно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, повел обеими ладонями от талии вверх, к лопаткам. Казалось, они просто не могли до конца определиться, чего хотят, и их попеременно кидало от агрессии к болезненной, неправильной нежности. Неуверенность и сомнения, одолевавшие Оливера, волшебным образом исчезли под напором бушующих гормонов. Маркус навалился сверху и мягко поцеловал его, словно почувствовал, как изменился настрой Оливера, и стремился закрепить его. Его руки скользнули к пряжке ремня, и Оливер, раскинув руки, тем самым давая разрешение на все, смотрел на его лицо и странно улыбался.

— Насилие? — хрипло спросил он.

— Мечтай, — Маркус фыркнул и дернул штаны с его бедер.

Он, шумно дыша, уткнулся носом Вуду в живот и едва ощутимо коснулся губами горячей кожи. Оливер дернулся, хихикнул, но снова сжал зубы и замер.

— Расслабься, — подняв на него глаза, посоветовал Маркус и, высунув язык, обрисовал его кончиком пупок. Оливер всхлипнул, но вдруг протянул руку и, положив ее на затылок Флинта, ощутимо надавил, заставляя его спуститься чуть ниже. Маркус тихо усмехнулся и без колебаний склонился над его пахом.

Вуд застонал как-то надломленно и обреченно, но подался бедрами навстречу, чувствуя, как его с ног до головы затапливает острый, чуть болезненный кайф от того, что вытворял Флинт там, между его разведенных ног. И тут же от осознания этого его обожгло волной ярости.

— Нравится отсасывать у меня, да, Флинт? — прошипел он сквозь зубы, дернув бедрами навстречу.

Флинт только сильнее насадился ртом на член, до боли сжав пальцы на его бедрах. Оливер судорожно стал хватать воздух ртом, пытаясь справиться с подкатывающим оргазмом, но он закусил прокушенную губу, зажмурился, дернул Маркуса за волосы, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит.

По телу вниз пошла горячая волна — словно выстрелила, затапливая собой грудь, живот, пах, заставляя выгнуться и, докатившись до пяток, устремилась обратно вверх. Сдерживать стоны стало совершенно нереально, и Оливер до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Он был уже чертовски близок к разрядке, когда Маркус неожиданно отстранился и замер. Оливер дернулся, раздраженно зашипев, собираясь сжать член в ладони и парой движений закончить прерванное, но Флинт, усмехнувшись, перехватил его руки за запястья и удержал.

Оливер уставился на него, пытаясь не шевелиться, постепенно успокаиваясь, хотя тело его все еще вздрагивало от накатывающего волнами возбуждения.

Флинт пробормотал что-то, накрывая его собой и делая резкое движение бедрами, вжимаясь в него. Оливер потрясенно выдохнул и попытался отвернуться, но Маркус, отпустив его запястья, одной рукой держал его за подбородок, другой — скользил по его груди, талии, щекочуще касался бедра.

Оливер терпел, стараясь переиграть Флинта в этой навязанной и странной игре, но это довольно скоро оказалось выше его сил, и он, не сдержавшись, принялся извиваться, подставляясь под прикосновения, стоически сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не опуститься до просьбы.

И в какой-то момент невнятные слова все-таки сорвались с его губ, и в комнате зазвучал его охрипший голос:

— Флинт, мать твою, сделай уже что-нибудь, — он крикнул бы, если бы нашел в себе силы это сделать, но слова звучали глухо, вырывались сквозь сжатые зубы. Маркус и сам дышал тяжело, словно ожесточенно — ему на ухо.

Он завозился, просунув руку между их телами, как понял Оливер, расстегивая свои джинсы. Почувствовав голым бедром его высвобожденный из одежды член, он как-то по-детски ойкнул, но не успел даже дернуться, как Флинт одним резким движением перевернул его, утыкая лбом в подушку, снова навалился сверху, обжигая затылок все тем же бешено-горячим дыханием. Однако пальцы его, пробежавшиеся по пояснице, были почти ледяными. Оливер ухватил наволочку подушки клацающими от нервов зубами и выжидающе замер.

Маркус, казалось, никуда не торопился, а Оливер вовсе и не пытался остановить его. Он вдруг снова стал покорным и податливым, скрывая страх и неуверенность. Вряд ли Флинт догадался, о чем он думает в этот момент, да и не нужно это было.

— Вот так. Молодец, — пробормотал Флинт. Наслаждение от неожиданной ласки и стыд слились в Оливере в жгучую смесь, и, не выдержав, он вспыхнул, пряча лицо. Маркус хмыкнул, и уже мокрые от слюны пальцы скользнули между ягодиц Оливера, отчего тот сжался. Флинт чуть приподнялся, опираясь одной рукой о диван, и проник внутрь одним пальцем, и как бы Оливер ни ожидал этого последние пару минут, все равно оказался не готов.

Он зажмурился и попытался извернуться, чтобы избежать этой тошнотворной, на его взгляд, процедуры, но Маркус удержал его. Он явно не собирался останавливаться, наоборот, осторожность тут же исчезла из его движений, и он продолжил растягивать Оливера грубо и резко, так, что тот рассержено шипел от раздражающе-жгучей боли. В какой-то момент Оливер почувствовал, что напрягается уже скорее от злости, чем от того, что ему действительно больно. Скорее наоборот, сейчас там, где были флинтовские пальцы, появилось тянущее щекочущее чувство, какое ему приходилось ощущать только в члене. Приятное чувство. Оливера снова бросило в жар, он неосознанно выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу, но тут же спрятал лицо в подушку, пытаясь отвлечься на посторонние ощущения — шершавой поверхности наволочки под щекой или ее пыльного затхлого запаха. Не помогло, потому что через пару мгновений пальцы исчезли и, не успел Оливер облегченно выдохнуть, сменились членом.

Он не ждал от Маркуса аккуратности или терпения, наоборот, рассчитывал на боль и безжалостность. Это бы позволило ему продолжать злиться и ненавидеть Флинта, а не стонать жалостливо, испытывая отвращение к себе. Ведь тот — отъявленный садист — снова был предельно осторожен и даже ласков — ритмично двигался, поглаживая его по пояснице, и вскоре Оливер растерял все мысли. Кровь шумела в ушах, глаза застилал пот, задница горела огнем. Боли не было, равно как и удовольствия. Если бы ему когда-нибудь пришлось отвечать, как это было, он бы с отчетливой ясностью ответил одно — никак. Оливеру даже казалось, что он совсем ничего не чувствует, кроме разрастающейся пустоты внутри.

А еще время словно издевалось над ним: казалось, Флинт трахал его бесконечно долго, и Оливеру хотелось спросить его: "Когда ты уже кончишь?"

Он нервно хмыкнул, и Маркус сильнее сжал пальцы на его бедрах. Оливер уткнулся лбом в кровать, мотнул головой, зажмурился и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, словно все это не с ним сейчас происходило. Флинт вдруг резко отстранился и перевернул его на спину: он склонился над ним, больно кусая губы, и сжал пальцы на его члене. Оливер с удивлением обнаружил, что у него, оказывается, стоит. Маркуса начала раздражать его безучастность, и он, сжав зубы, снова резко вошел, а потом хлестко ударил его раскрытой ладонью по лицу, отчего Оливер охнул и выгнулся, его глаза широко распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся.

Маркус начал двигаться быстрее и резче, он хрипел, дергал Оливера, сжимал его подбородок, когда тот пытался отвернуться и заставлял смотреть на себя. Когда Флинт затрясся и еще сильнее вжался в него, Вуд почувствовал, что расслабляется: не было накатывающего волнами оргазма, не было яркого удовольствия, от которого поджимаются пальцы, просто напряжение схлынуло, оставив его. Маркус навалился сверху, тяжело дыша, и Оливер уставился поверх его плеча на потолок в каких-то разводах и трещинах. Глаза внезапно защипало, и он моргнул, силясь сдержаться, но уже в следующее мгновение содрогнулся и прижал кулак ко рту, пытаясь заглушить рыдание.

Он попытался совладать с собой, но скупые предательские слезы брызнули из глаз. Флинт приподнялся на руках, пристально его рассматривая, и Оливер поспешно отвернулся. Маркус, ухватив его за подбородок, снова повернулся его лицо к себе. Он безэмоционально наблюдал, как Оливер судорожно открывал рот, захлебываясь воздухом, и трясся от беззвучных, почти сухих рыданий, а потом вдруг подцепил пальцем застывшие на щеке капли, как будто убеждаясь в том, что ему действительно не привиделся хнычущий Вуд, довольно хмыкнул и скатился с него, укладываясь рядом. Оливера тут же словно скрутило: он отвернулся, поджал под себя ноги и уткнулся лицом с согнутый локоть, пряча лицо. Почему-то за эти слезы ему совершенно не было стыдно, скорее просто до колик в животе страшно оказаться таким беззащитным, оголенным, не только в буквальном смысле, перед Флинтом.

Тот молчал и не двигался, и если бы он не прижался горячим, мокрым от пота боком, то Оливер бы, наверное, на какое-то время забыл, что он все еще здесь.

Постепенно Оливер успокаивался. Но вместе с тем, чем спокойнее становилось его дыхание, тем равнодушнее он ощущал себя и все произошедшее. Он чувствовал, что с ним произошло что-то неотвратимое: что-то внутри надломилось, и Оливер знал, что уже никогда не будет таким, как прежде. Он снова тихо всхлипнул, и Флинт подал голос.

— Может быть, хватит уже жалеть себя? — чуть лениво протянул он.

Оливер стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Не было сил не пошевелиться, чтобы уйти, ни даже огрызнуться. Все тело ломило и било мелкой дрожью. Встать, одеться и уйти. Встать, одеться и уйти. Это все, о чем он мог думать, и именно эти мысли все еще держали его в сознании. Ему даже удалось приподняться на локте, когда ладонь Флинта буквально пригвоздила его к месту, возвращая обратно.

— Спи, — угрожающе шикнул Маркус, накидывая на него одеяло из грубой холщовой ткани. И Оливер, сам не понимая почему, послушно закрыл глаза.

Среди ночи он, измученный горячкой и кошмарами, проснулся и увидел перед собой усталое, мертвенно-бледное лицо Флинта, протирающего его лицо холодной влажной тряпкой. Оливер перехватил одеревенелыми непослушными пальцами его руку и выпалил громко и осмысленно:

— Зачем?

Маркус стер с его лба выступившие капли пота, вздохнул как-то обреченно и тихо ответил:

— Потому что я тебя люблю.

Глаза Оливера закатились, и он снова провалился в спасительную пустоту.

А через несколько дней он первый раз убил человека.

 


	2. День восьмой. Не забудь разлюбить меня утром

_Ты трешь до боли узкие ладони,_

_Смываешь кровь с озябших пальцев,_

_Ты не избавишься от ее вони,_

_Считая, что убиваешь лишь мерзавцев._

_Я же ногтями скребу краску под кожей,_

_Сдирая воспаленную метку с предплечья,_

_Я не горжусь своей пожирательской рожей,_

_Нанося тебе одно за другим увечья._

_Намеренно-покорно ты стонешь подо мной,_

_То хнычешь, то смеешься,_

_Вудди, ты больной._

_Истинктивно-рефлекторно целуешь, сам не свой,_

_То проклинаешь, то клянешься,_

_Назначена любовь твоя моей ценой._

_Убьем друг друга?_

_Измочалим? Истреплем? Истребим?_

_Нет, нам не выйти из порока круга._

_Каратель и мучитель? Грешник? Херувим?_

_Слуга. Я твой слуга._

_Навек неизлечим._

Оливер быстро шел по улице, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Прохожие безразлично скользили по нему взглядом, но ему казалось, что его сейчас остановят. В него буквально влетел какой-то мальчишка и, ударившись о его колени, шлепнулся на дорогу. Он начал тереть глаза кулачками и громко реветь, зовя мать, а Оливер просто тупо смотрел на него сверху вниз, пряча руки в карманах.

— Простите, мистер, — раздалось рядом, но женщина тут же осеклась, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Она быстро схватила своего ребенка за руку и оттащила в сторону, нервно оглядываясь на Оливера, словно ожидая, что он побежит за ними. Вуд криво усмехнулся и мотнул головой. На улице было жарко, и запах крови, покрывающей его пальцы, казался ему еще более интенсивным. Тогда Оливер сорвался на бег.

Он фактически влетел в необходимый подъезд и взлетел по лестнице. "А что если Флинта нет дома?" — промелькнула мысль, и Оливер затряс головой, словно пытался вытряхнуть ее, а потом начал стучать в дверь и не перестал, даже когда замок щелкнул, открываясь.

Маркус появился на пороге, и Оливер, не сказав ему ни слова, оттолкнул его в сторону и ворвался внутрь. Он сразу направился в ванную и включил воду на полную мощность, подставляя ладони под бьющую струю. Крови на них на самом деле не было. Он убил Авадой: всего лишь вспышка, и распахнутые, словно в удивлении, глаза. Брызги отскакивали от его рук, разлетаясь во все стороны, чистая вода стекала вниз, а ему казалось, что с его рук течет теплая кровь. Оливер затрясся, как в безумном припадке, и принялся тереть руки, как будто пытался содрать с них кожу.

— Чокнулся? — послышался за спиной голос Флинта, но Оливер даже не повернулся, а только раздраженно передернул плечами. — Эй, Вуд! Какого хрена, я спрашиваю?

— Не смывается, не смывается, — захлебываясь паникой, прошептал он.

— Что не смывается? — Маркус нахмурился и сделал шаг к нему.

— Кровь, — Оливер вдруг резко выпрямился и застыл, смотря через зеркало Флинту прямо в глаза. — Кровь, — каким-то потусторонним голосом повторил он.

Маркус тоже застыл, глядя в сумасшедшие, почти черные от расширившихся зрачков, глаза Оливера, под которыми залегли болезненные тени. Верхняя губа у Оливера едва заметно дрожала, и он непроизвольно облизал ее, продолжая гипнотизировать Флинта взглядом.

Так они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Маркус не сделал еще один шаг к Оливеру. Тот дернулся в сторону так резко, что смахнул с широкого края раковины флинтовскую бритву. Та полоснула его по пальцу, и уже настоящая кровь закапала на пол.

И тут Оливера окончательно накрыло. Он откинул голову и громко загоготал, прижимая к груди руку и не замечая, как кровь из ранки пачкает его рубашку.

— Что... Что ты? — все-таки спросил Маркус, хотя он уже понял, что случилось. И, глядя на истерически смеющегося Вуда, он знал, что у него нет права поддаваться эмоциям сейчас. Хватит того, что этот придурок буквально захлебывался смехом. Маркус отпихнул его от ванной и выключил воду, потом схватил Вуда за локоть, до боли сжимая пальцы, и потащил в комнату.

Оливер продолжал надрывно смеяться, и Маркус, толкнув его на кровать, размахнулся, чтобы ударить его по лицу. Вуд замер:

— Что? Снова трахнуть меня хочешь? — хрипло спросил он, и Маркус тут же понял о чем он, потому что это их общая грязная тайна.

— Ты спятил, — с долей брезгливости сказал он. Брезгливости не к Вуду, а ко всей этой ситуации, но Оливер, конечно, понял это по-своему.

— А говорил, что любишь, — протянул тот и снова начал смеяться. Маркус сделал шаг к нему, и Оливер поднял ладони, словно обороняясь.

— Притормози. Не надо, — неожиданно серьезно сказал он.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Маркус. — Просто закрой рот, — чеканя слова, припечатал он, буравя Оливера взглядом, и тот как-то сразу потух, обмяк и безвольно откинулся на кровать.

— Делай, что хочешь, — равнодушно сказал он после минутного напряженного молчания.

Маркус покачал головой и, склонившись над ним, встретился с Оливером взглядом.

— Успокоился? — спросил он, ухватив Оливера за подбородок.

Вуд кивнул, одновременно с этим пожав плечами. Он снова поднес ладони к лицу и прищурился, внимательно их разглядывая.

— Я впервые сделал это, Флинт, — глухо пояснил он и сглотнул ком в горле. — Я убил человека.

На лице Маркуса не отразилось ни одной эмоции, словно он вообще не расслышал этих слов или не понял их смысла. Оливер продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него, но ничего не происходило: Флинт не отводил взгляда, но все равно было невозможно понять, о чем он думает. Наконец он отстранился, выпрямился и подошел к уже знакомому Оливеру шкафу. Послышался звон бокалов, и через минуту один из них был вложен в руку Вуда. Резкий запах алкоголя ударил в нос, и Оливер едва сдержал рвотный позыв.

— Пей, — приказал Маркус.

Оливер упрямо мотнул головой, но когда Флинт снова приблизился к нему, выпрямился и залпом осушил бокал. Он закашлялся и уткнулся носом в собственные колени. Повисло молчание. Оливер слышал, как Флинт одернул грязные занавески, как скрипнула створка окна, и клацнула зажигалка.

— Дай мне, — просипел он.

— Обойдешься, — все так же безэмоционально отозвался Маркус.

Они снова замолчали. Откуда-то доносился противный тикающий звук часов, и Оливер сдавил виски ладонями, чувствуя, как под пальцами пульсирует кровь. Кровь. Это слово снова обожгло изнутри, и он надрывно выкрикнул:

— Какого черта ты молчишь?! — он поднял голову и впился взглядом в спину Флинта.

Тот пожал плечами и бросил отрывисто.

— Все бывает в первый раз, — он глубоко затянулся и сказал задумчиво: — И этого первого ты запомнишь на всю жизнь, — Маркус развернулся и оперся на подоконник. — Как это было? — вдруг спросил он.

Оливер пожал плечами, уставившись на пол.

— Он, — хрипло начал Вуд и закашлялся. Маркус терпеливо ожидал, пока он продолжит, и Оливер, медленно, чеканя каждое слово, сказал, — не поверил, что я могу.

— Кто? — отрывисто спросил Флинт, затягиваясь и щурясь от едкого сигаретного дыма.

— Кэрроу, — запнувшись, ответил Оливер. — Та еще тварь.

— А ты убийца, — заметил Маркус и сжал в руке бокал.

Оливер вздрогнул, но удивительным образом эти слова заставили его собраться.

— Да, знаешь ли, я убийца. И не жалею. Он так кривился, насмехался, говорил, что я не смогу. А я смог. Слышишь, Флинт? Поднял палочку и сказал "Авада Кедавра". А дальше зеленая вспышка, и нет Кэрроу, остался только кусок мяса, который скоро сгниет. Отлично, да? — Оливер говорил быстро, поначалу отводя взгляд от Маркуса, а потом — глядя прямо на него.

— Да заебись, — бросил Флинт, так же не отрывая от него взгляда. Мертвенную бледность сменил лихорадочный румянец, и Вуд снова выглядел дерганым, эмоциональным, волнующе живым.

— Это оказалось так просто, — не унимался Вуд. — Поднять палочку и сказать. Кто-то говорил, что нужна ненависть. Херня! — вдруг крикнул он и резко замолчал, переводя дух.

Флинт отставил стакан и, схватив Вуда за ворот рубашки, притянул его к себе. Тот замер, словно ожидал поцелуя, но Маркус не двигался, хотя его губы почти касались губ Оливера.

— Тебе понравилось? — наконец произнес он, и его дыхание коснулось лица Вуда.

— Я не слабее тебя, — также спокойно отозвался тот.

Маркус ничего не ответил. Он разжал пальцы, и Вуд тут же отшатнулся. Флинт криво усмехнулся и только было сделал шаг назад, чтобы вернуться к окну, как Оливер вдруг схватил его за руку и дернул на себя. Секунду он раздумывал, напряженно и как-то обреченно глядя на Маркуса, а потом резко подался вперед и неуклюже ткнулся губами ему в подбородок. Флинт недоверчиво хмыкнул, положил ладонь ему на шею и надавил, заставляя задрать голову. Губы Оливера были приоткрыты, он влажно дышал и шумно сглатывал, так, что кадык под ладонью двигался.

Маркус смотрел то ли равнодушно, то ли презрительно, но потом вдруг нахмурился, по его лицу, словно судорога, пробежала какая-то непонятная Оливеру эмоция. Он поднял вторую руку и погладил вудовскую щеку большим пальцем — мягко, почти не касаясь. Оливер зажмурился и мотнул головой.

— Не надо, — он говорил не о самом прикосновении, а о проскользнувшей в движениях Маркуса нежности. Это было неправильно и до омерзения неловко.

— А как надо? — тихо отозвался Маркус. — Так, чтобы потом у тебя не оставалось сил на ненависть к самому себе?

— Да, но я все равно буду ненавидеть тебя, — спокойно и даже мягко сказал он.

— Если тебе так проще, — пожал плечами Маркус.

— А тебе все равно? — Оливер замер. Он ощутимо напрягся под прикосновением Маркуса, пытливо вглядываясь тому в лицо. Ему самому казалось, что он с отчаянностью самоубийцы ходит по острой грани, нарывается, пытается вывести Флинта из себя, узнать что-то, хотя вопросы в его голове даже не были до конца сформированы. А еще он понимал, почему пришел именно сюда. Флинт не был лучше и даже не считал себя таким, поэтому он не стал бы смотреть с осуждением, не стал бы жалеть его, он, как и ожидалось, встряхнул его, заставив прийти в себя. И теперь у Оливера появилась цель: еще не до конца ясная, искривленная и не возвышенно-прекрасная, но заставляющая смотреть на каждый день с ожиданием чего-то нового. Как будто школьное соперничество лишь изменило форму, а детские игры превратились во взрослые. Но по разные стороны по-прежнему они, Флинт и Вуд, которые всегда во всем оглядывались друг на друга. Это было знакомо, это было успокаивающе, это было то, что позволяло цепляться за реальность. И убийство уже не казалось таким страшным. Всего еще один шаг на опережение. Поиграем, Флинт?

Оливер чуть скривился и отрицательно мотнул головой, так и не дождавшись ответа Маркуса на свой вопрос, но потом кивнул, что-то решив для себя, и сам прижался губами к ладони Флинта, который так и не убрал ее с его щеки.

Маркус скривился, словно от боли, и резко оттолкнул его от себя. Он разозлился. Это стало понятно сразу.

— Раздевайся, — бросил он и, подойдя к столу, снова взял в руки стакан, тут же осушил его и с грохотом поставил обратно.

Оливер не шевельнулся. Его раздирало весьма противоречивое чувство: иррациональный страх и в то же время — жуткое самодовольство. Он добился своего: Флинт вышел из себя. Но Вуду это было явно недостаточно. Он смотрел на лицо Флинта, на его двигающиеся губы, скользящий по нему взгляд и хотел больше. В школе Флинт был куда более раздражительным и легко возбудимым.

— Думаешь, стоит? — несмешливо протянул Оливер и потянул за низ рубашки, комкая ткань, но при этом улыбаясь так безмятежно, словно это было для них обоих в порядке вещей. — Думаешь, я мечтал стать твоей шлюхой?

— Мне похуй, о чем ты мечтал, — Маркус потянул за низ своей майки и стянул ее, а потом сделал шаг к Вуду.

— И это большие светлые чувства, — не удержался Оливер, а Флинт уже в который раз пожалел, что сказал ему. Впрочем, Вуд, несмотря на свои слова, уже расстегивал рубашку.

Под тяжелым взглядом Маркуса он стянул ее, поочередно наступил на задники кроссовок, чтобы снять их, и наконец ухватился за пряжку ремня.

— Сученыш, — выдохнул Флинт, приблизившись к нему еще на шаг. — Я же тебя на этот раз не пожалею. Потом же сам хныкать опять будешь.

Щеки Оливера вспыхнули румянцем, и колени едва ощутимо затряслись, он чувствовал, чем может закончиться вся эта его провокация, но он готов был готов проклясть сам себя, так как сам подсознательно хотел этого. Ему отчаянно хотелось заглушить это разрывающее его изнутри чувство хоть чем-то. Физической болью, насилием над самим собой, чем угодно. К тому же эта едва заметная растерянность во взгляде Флинта его изрядно воодушевляла.

Маркус не стал давать ему больше времени на раздумья. Он резко подался вперед и впился губами в его рот. Оливер от неожиданности дернулся и хотел было отшатнуться, но Флинт не собирался отпускать его. Он больно мял губы, нагло кусал, вылизывал и глухо стонал в открытый рот. Оливера начало колотить: одно дело провокация и уверенность, что готов ко всему, другое дело — это столкновение с реальностью. Руки дрожали, словно его ломало без дозы Феликс Фелицис — Оливер видел в Святом Мунго тех, кто слепо гнался за удачей посредством этого зелья. Пульс частил, и он попытался отодрать от себя Флинта, вцепился в его волосы, оттягивая назад, но тот лишь рыкнул, встречая упорное, но слабое сопротивление, и всосал его язык, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника Оливера. Тот начинал задыхаться от переизбытка ощущений, эмоциональных перебоев и нехватки кислорода, заскулил, дернулся всем телом, и лишь тогда Флинт от него оторвался.

— Мудак, − хрипло прошептал Оливер. — Какой же ты мудак.

Маркус только усмехнулся на это и, снова ухватив Оливера за шею, подтолкнул его к кровати. Тот раскоординировано пошатнулся и упал на спину, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Маркус застыл на какое-то время, рассматривая его, наклонился и провел широкой ладонью по выступающим ребрам и спустился к животу. Оливер закрыл глаза и призывно выгнулся, чтобы через секунды подавиться воздухом. Флинт резко дернул с него штаны, грубо раздвинул колени и звонко шлепнул по голому бедру. Оливер не сдержался и попытался вывернуться, пока Маркус возился с ширинкой, но тот удержал его, не давая сбежать. А дальше все стало совсем скверно. Флинт сдержал обещание: на этот раз было по-настоящему больно. Никакой подготовки, и бесконечные размашистые быстрые движения. Искусанная шея саднила, как, впрочем, и задница, а Флинт все никак не мог прийти к разрядке. На самом деле, времени прошло совсем немного, но Оливеру казалось, что сам он попал в ад, и его уже вечность крутят на раскаленном вертеле. Хотя именно это ощущение пустоты и равнодушия к себе, которое затопило его сейчас, он и искал.

Маркус хрипло застонал, кончил ему на живот и без сил упал рядом. Оливер какое-то время продолжал лежать, прислушиваясь к своему телу, потом приподнялся на локтях и оглядел себя. Вид спермы заставил его желудок сжаться, он рванул с кровати в туалет, где его вывернуло наизнанку. Отплевавшись от рвоты, он согнулся пополам прямо на полу и тихо заскулил. А дальше все было как сквозь пелену тумана. Кажется, Флинт затолкал его в душ и помог вымыться, а он как в бреду повторял, словно оправдываясь, "Я же только с бабами всегда". Потом Флинт еще долго не отпускал его, только на этот раз был настойчиво ласков и сосредоточился на самом Оливере. Тому было уже откровенно все равно, и он позволил делать с собой все, что угодно. И Флинт делал.

Оргазм был чуть болезненным, но разрядка помогла расслабиться, и Оливер, уже засыпая, отметил, что и Флинт наконец выдохнул удовлетворенно, уткнувшись мокрым лбом ему в плечо.

Так они и заснули. А над Лондоном уже занимался рассвет.

 


End file.
